


MV2 Honeymoon

by katbear



Series: Master's Voice [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First days together after the long-awaited consummation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MV2 Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Honeymoon  
> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA  
> Category: AR  
> Rating: NC17 for explicit sexual activity  
> Pairing: Q/O (Quilan Finn/Ben Kennan)  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Thanks: To the beta readers who made this a better story (Bonny Magret, Merry Amelie). All mistakes are my own.  
> Summary: First days together after the long-awaited consummation.  
> Warnings: If male-male sex bothers you, you shouldn’t be here.  
> Spoilers: None, alternate reality set in 21st century Earth in fictional part of the western U.S.  
> Notes: 1. The primary setting is not based on any actual specific real location or persons but is a composite of possible geography, town features, transplanted state university, etc. 2. The federal agencies mentioned are real but liberties have been taken with some policies, practices and job duties. 3. This is the second story in the Master's Voice series.
> 
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them.

Master's Voice 2 - Honeymoon

 

Tuesday

Sunlight tickled the air in the basement bedroom.

Ben stretched, arms above his head and back arched. He lay quietly for a moment with his eyes closed, savoring the warm bliss from a wonderful dream, for surely reality could not have been so incredibly fantastic. The mattress shifted and warm lips descended on his.

"Mmmmmm."

When the delicious pressure lifted, Ben opened his eyes. A lean face topped by tousled brown hair was only a few inches away.

"Good morning," Qui said. He ran a thumb slowly across Ben's cheek.

"Hey." A huge smile lit up Ben's face. "How are you?"

"I am very well indeed," Qui said with a sated smirk filling his lips. "Last night was a thoroughly enlightening and enjoyable experience."

"It was a wicked pisser night," Ben agreed. He rolled up onto his side, a twinge in his rear reminding him how thorough his new lover had been. "No regrets?"

"Definitely not." A tongue briefly peeked from the corner of Qui's mouth. "It felt good to be waking up next to you." His expression turned serious. "I hope to be able to repeat that for a long time to come." He touched a finger to one of the several passion marks on Ben's neck and chest. "Are you alright?"

"A little sore, but it was worth it. Don't worry, you're going to be seeing me for a lot of mornings if I have anything to do with it." Ben grabbed Qui's head and pulled him close for a kiss.

Qui pushed the covers down, then let his hands, fingers and lips roam freely over exposed skin, as Ben moaned, "Oh, yeah… feels so good."

Ben captured Qui's lips in another kiss, hard and deep.

Qui thrust his hips forward, drawing a sharp gasp from his new lover as their morning erections met. He reached down and wrapped his hand around both cocks, holding them together.

There was a flurry of writhing flesh and groans as the two men ground against each other, the pace rapidly escalating to a climactic finish. A final moan and frenzied thrust, then silence except for the sounds of heavy breathing.

Ben slid away from Qui's body and lay on his back, eyes closed as he sighed in satisfaction.

"I'm thinking 'tis occasionally better to be getting right to the point instead of having all that foreplay," came an amused murmur somewhere to Ben's left.

A gurgling laugh escaped as Ben tried to sit up. A sloppy kiss and a forearm across his chest pushed him back down.

"Dibs on the bathroom!" Qui rolled out of bed with a grin and headed for the door, a thrown pillow bouncing harmlessly off his shoulders.

"Cheating bastard!" Ben called after Qui, then relaxed with a smile to enjoy the afterglow while he waited.

When Ben came back to the bedroom after using the facilities, shaving and taking a quick rinse in the shower, Qui was sitting on the edge of the bed in thigh-length grey boxer-briefs fiddling with an electronic device, his clothes laid out on the bed next to him.

"I really like having that new door to the upstairs. It's nice not having to worry about putting anything on just to walk to the bathroom." Ben cocked his head. "What's that you're doing?"

"Setting up the charger for my cell phone." He looked up for a moment, a sly half-smile on his face. "Can't think why I would have forgotten to do that last night."

Ben moved to stand next to Qui, rubbing knees suggestively.

Qui frowned as he placed the phone in its charger, looking down at the litter of lamp, boom box, tapes, books, alarm clock, an open bottle of lube and used towels on the nightstand. "We should rearrange things a bit, and we'll need to get a bigger power strip unless you're going to put your phone somewhere else."

"Does that thing have to be right next to the bed?"

"My phone does; I'm on call most of the time. I don't know what you want to do with yours."

"Oh." Ben stared at the innocuous black device, his mouth a carefully neutral thin line. "Do you get many calls at night?"

"It varies quite a bit depending on what is going on. Sometimes I don't get any for three or four weeks at a time, especially in the winter when things tend to be quieter."

"And you answer it no matter what else you happen to be doing?"

Qui went very still for a moment, then rose to face his stiff-backed lover. "Ben, is this an issue we need to discuss?" He raised two fingers to smooth the furrow in Ben's forehead. "Unless I know there's a truly critical problem out there, I'm not going to be stopping in the middle of making love to answer the bloody phone, if that's what you're worried about." He leaned down to brush Ben's lips before continuing softly. "But there will be times when my work has to come first. You know we both have other obligations in our lives."

"Yes, I remember." Ben sighed as he relaxed and leaned in for a hug. "It's one thing to 'know', but something altogether else to actually have to start dealing with the reality."

"Don't worry, Ben, it will take a while for both of us to get used to this new situation, and to each other." Qui pulled Ben closer and rubbed his back. "Every relationship has some bumps and bruises; we'll just have to work through them together."

"We will." Ben squeezed a bit harder for a moment, then turned his face up. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Qui indulged in a long, lingering kiss before tucking Ben's head under his chin.

The two men silently embraced, enjoying the moment.

Ben finally stirred. "Would you like to…?" He twitched his hips forward.

"What I'm wanting right now is to have breakfast," said Qui firmly. "I'll need the energy if I'm going to keep up with you."

A moue of disappointment twisted Ben's face as Qui stepped away. He watched as Qui pulled on jeans and a t-shirt.

"Are you planning on going up like that, boyo?" A twinkle lit Qui's eyes as he sat on the bed, a hiking boot in one hand.

"I suppose not." Ben quickly dressed, throwing on black denims and a sweatshirt. He tied his sneakers while Qui waited, then together they went upstairs.

"Hello?" Ben looked around the empty kitchen, but there was no answer. He checked the message board. "Looks like nobody else is home, but Jane left cinnamon bread and a breakfast casserole for us to warm up. It says 350 degrees for thirty minutes for the casserole." He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the covered dishes.

"That was thoughtful of her," Qui said as he put on a kettle of water for tea. "I'll turn on the oven and you can pop it in."

Ben put the plate of bread on the table, then carried the glass container over to the upper oven and placed it inside. He set the timer, adding a few minutes to make up for not letting it preheat, and turned around.

"Uh, Qui, I don't mind swapping spit with you, but I don't think Jane and Rafa want to."

"What?" Qui paused, an open quart of milk halfway to his mouth.

"Drinking from the carton?" Ben pointed. "Jane chewed me out the first time she caught me sneaking a drink out in the garage."

Qui looked at the container. "You're right, of course. I didn't have guests at the house all that often, so I guess I've just gotten a little lazy." He closed the carton and put it back in the refrigerator. "I suppose she'll be wanting dishes washed right away, too?"

"Afraid so." Ben grinned as he stood up. "Tell you what, while the casserole is heating, let's see if we can't get you up to speed on where everything is here in the house, since we didn't get much of a chance to do things like that when you moved in yesterday."

The two men checked out the garage, laundry, living room, family room and dining room, finishing by going through the cupboards and cabinets of the kitchen.

"You've seen the refrigerator whiteboard for messages; above the desk over there are niches for whoever collects the mail," said Ben. "And this is a new calendar we put up a few weeks ago to replace a smaller one Jane used to have. It's big enough for all four of us to put in schedules and special events. Rafa suggested it so it would be easier to figure out who's likely to be here for which meals."

"From what I have seen of her so far, I've gotten the impression that she is quite a bright young woman," said Qui as he penciled in notes for his November work hours.

"Quiet, but smart," Ben agreed as he looked for a knife to slice the cinnamon bread. "And she certainly loves her horse."

Qui smiled. "They make a good team." He added a few more comments on the calendar. "Anything I should know about upstairs?"

"I don't think so." Ben thought a moment. "Jane has the master bedroom, Rafa has the two rooms with the shared bathroom, there's a small hall bath and two more little rooms that Jane uses for a sewing room or guest rooms." He shrugged and began pulling out crockery and cutlery to set the table. "I tend to think of that as the women's territory and don't go up there unless they ask for help with something."

"That works for me." Qui pulled the casserole from the oven and set it on the table. "I'll finish the tea if you pour the milk and juice."

They sat down for a companionable breakfast. Ben couldn't stop himself from occasionally pausing to simply look at Qui and smile.

"What?" Qui finally put his fork down and sat back. "Is there something amusing on my face?"

"No, not at all." Ben felt a schmoopy grin stretching his mouth. "I just can't help thinking how incredibly lucky I am to have you."

Qui reached over and put his hand atop Ben's. "And I feel the same way. I have to admit it still seems a bit like a strange dream, but if it is I'd rather keep sleeping." He laughed. "When I was first finding out about girls and flirting around, my ma used to tease me that some day a pretty little thing was going to capture my heart for good, but I don't think this was quite what she had in mind when she chaffed me about all the nappies I was going to have to be changing."

"Well, ooky-pookum honey buns, I'll be your pretty little thing if you'll be my tall, dark stranger," cooed Ben in a falsetto voice as he batted his eyelashes.

"Jaysus!" Qui pretended to gag.

Ben laughed and kissed Qui's hand. "Eat hearty, old man, you're definitely going to need all the energy you can get."

"We'll be seeing about that, boyo." Qui grinned before attacking his food again.

They finished their breakfast and sat sipping a final cup of tea before cleaning up.

"Anything in particular you want to do while we're off?" asked Ben.

"You showed me around the house, but today I'd like to explore the rest of the outside beyond the barn as well, see what's out there, and find some spots to do Tai Chi," said Qui. He thought a moment. "We need to set aside time to visit the Keo, too."

"Alright. We've got three days until I have to go back to work, so how about if we look around here this morning, then go out for a ride on Myrna after lunch? We can start fresh tomorrow in the Keo and that will leave Thursday free for whatever else we might want to do." Ben waggled an eyebrow. "The nights are already spoken for, of course. And any other times I can get you out of those pants."

"I did promise to go with you on the motorcycle, didn't I?" Qui shrugged. "Sounds like a fair plan." He paused a beat before smiling. "And an enjoyable one."

 

Tuesday Afternoon

Three hours later Ben and Qui had returned to the kitchen after a thorough exploration of the rectangular forty acre lot.

"It's a nice place. There are a lot of older trees up on the back end and several good areas where we can do Tai Chi when the weather permits," said Qui as he set glasses and a carton of milk on the table.

"Jane's kept it up, too. I think she had that second well put in and the generators upgraded about five or six years back, and she said her husband had done a lot of work on the barn and basement several years ago before he died." Ben opened a loaf of bread and packages of cold cuts to make sandwiches.

"Aye, it's clear she takes care of things, but 'tis surely a big place for one woman to worry about." Qui sliced carrots and apples and brought the plate to the table as they settled in for lunch. "Do you think she'd mind if I ask her if she wants help fixing up some of the things I noticed when we were outside?"

"I would think that falls under the category of helping with chores, so she'll probably welcome any suggestions you've got," said Ben.

"Good. I'll talk to her this evening, then."

After lunch Ben changed into his riding gear and new boots, then wheeled Myrna out of the garage.

"We'll only be going out for a few hours since you're not used to riding," said Ben as he did a quick check of the bike. "We'll use mostly back roads to avoid traffic."

"Anything in particular I should know?" Qui asked as he zipped his jacket.

"Not really. Just stay close, hold on and lean with me on curves and corners." Ben handed Qui the extra helmet he had borrowed from Midway and helped him adjust it. "Sometimes it can be a little hard to hear, so if you want to stop, tap me on the arm."

Qui nodded as he pulled on heavy leather gloves.

Ben closed the garage door, then took a moment to look over his lover. Satisfied that Qui was safely kitted out, he mounted Myrna and gestured. "Okay, come aboard." Ben put on his gauntlets and helmet as Qui settled behind him. A buzz ran through him at the solid warmth and the strength of the long arms around his middle. Ben started his motorcycle and revved the engine a few times. An extra little tingle went through him as a special growl in her rumble indicated that Myrna seemed to be pleased with her new passenger. "Looks like we're all set. You ready?"

Qui touched his helmet to Ben's. "Yes, let's head out."

"Here we go!" Ben grinned as he released the clutch and let Myrna gently roll down the driveway.

Ben kept to a sedate speed initially in deference to Qui's inexperience until it was clear that Qui had no difficulty staying in balance with him. He felt a warm glow from the combination of his lover snugged up against his back and the hot rumble between his thighs. Myrna was in fine spirits and responded eagerly when Ben opened the throttle a little.

For almost two hours they rode along back roads, heading further away from town and up into the foothills south of the Keogami National Forest's official border. Ben had chosen a circuitous route, alternating between major paved roads and seldom-used routes. His smile got a little broader when they went around the sharper curves and Qui's arms tightened.

Ben slowed as they approached a turnout and carefully pulled over onto the gravel. He let Myrna idle down before switching off the engine, then slipped his helmet off.

"Thought this would be a good place to let you stretch your legs a bit before we head back." Ben grinned as Qui gingerly dismounted, removed his helmet and walked toward the edge.

"Beautiful view." Qui gazed out across the lightly wooded valley as he rolled his shoulders and twisted his upper body.

"How are you doing?" asked Ben as he sat watching, admiring the view of Qui's rear.

"A little stiff," Qui admitted as he strolled about. "I think I found some muscles I haven't been using much lately." He shook his head. "Reminds me a bit of when I had to first learn to ride a horse for some of the back country patrols."

"Probably some of the same muscles involved riding a motorcycle or a horse," offered Ben. He got off and went to join his lover. "I would imagine that it's a little more difficult for you being in back because your legs are so much longer than mine, too."

"I think you're right." Qui gathered Ben in with one arm, pulling him close.

"I found this place one day when I was out riding and took a wrong turn," said Ben as he put an arm around Qui's waist. "I hope you like it."

"Aye, I do. I don't get down this direction very much, but it's a lovely spot with the contrast between the mountains and the ranches in the valley, and you can see almost all the way to the next county."

Ben leaned in as they admired the magnificent landscape for a moment.

"Are we going back the same way we came?" asked Qui.

"There's a much more direct route back if you prefer."

"If you don't mind," said Qui as he brushed a kiss across Ben's ear. "As you said, my legs are a lot longer than yours and they have to bend further."

"Not a problem." Ben turned his head to get a kiss. "I don't want to overdo it your first time out."

"Thanks." Qui smiled as he let go of Ben and headed back toward the bike.

The two men put their helmets on and settled themselves in place. Ben started Myrna and they returned to the paved road.

For twenty minutes they descended, hugging the twists and turns of a winding road. When they popped out onto a main highway, Ben let Myrna have her head as they sped homeward. He smiled in exhilaration as the wind whipped past, kept warm by the body clinging tightly to his back. Another forty minutes found them pulling up in front of their home.

"Wow, that was just wicked pisser," Ben enthused as he pushed his motorcycle into the garage.

Qui set his helmet on a shelf before pulling off his gloves. "It was interesting," he said as he unzipped his jacket.

"I loved having you behind me." Ben had a big smile on his face as he tossed his gear onto Myrna's seat. "Thanks for coming along."

"It was nice being close to you." Qui leaned against Jane's truck, which occupied the other slot in the garage.

"So, what did you think?" Ben came over and embraced Qui, snuggling close. "Isn't it just the most amazing feeling? Riding free into the wind, Myrna singing under you?"

"Mmm-hmm," murmured Qui as he returned the embrace and let his chin rest on Ben's head.

Qui's vague tone finally penetrated Ben's ecstatic fog. He pushed away to arm's length and looked up.

"You did enjoy the ride, didn't you?"

"I enjoyed being with you."

"That's not what I asked," Ben said slowly as an unhappy suspicion blossomed.

"It was a good experience." Qui's carefully chosen words matched his detached expression.

"So you want to go out with me again on Thursday?" challenged Ben.

"Well…" Qui sighed. "Not really."

"Oh." Ben stepped back. "You didn't like it."

"Look, I understand that you enjoy it, and I can live with that." Qui held out his hands placatingly. "But I feel better, and a lot safer, going on my own two feet or in a good solid truck." He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright." Ben sucked on a front tooth a moment as he tried to digest his disappointment. "I appreciate the fact that you were willing to give it a try, but I guess we can't all like the same things."

"Ben, I promise that I'll go out with you occasionally because you love it so much, and I want to be with you in something you like doing, but in the meantime can we agree to disagree about the wonderfulness of motorcycling?" Qui raised a hopeful eyebrow.

"Of course." Ben gave a half-smile and hugged his lover, burying his head against Qui's chest to hide his deflated feelings.

*** ***

"Hey, it's been great talking to you, Maureen, and I really appreciate the phone, but dinner's ready and they're calling me," said Ben.

"Been nice talking to you, little bro, and it's fantastic that you and Qui are getting off to such a good start. Just remember, I expect to hear from you more often now that you've got a new toy."

"Yes, ma'am," laughed Ben. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Ben flipped off his new cell phone and parked it in the charger he had set up on the desk in their bedroom. He smiled fondly as he stood, then turned and headed for the stairs.

"… and tomorrow we'll be going out to the Keo," Qui was saying as he poured water into his glass.

"Sorry I'm late," said Ben, stopping at the sink to wash his hands. "I was talking to my sister."

"Don't worry, we're just starting," said Jane. "Tuna Surprise tonight."

"Smells good." Ben spooned a generous helping onto his plate.

"Qui told us that you got him out on the motorcycle today," said Rafa. "How did it go?"

"We had a nice ride, lots of fun," Ben replied casually. "It will be much better next summer when the weather turns warm."

"Yes, we'll be going out again," Qui added before turning to Jane. "This morning we spent quite a bit of time wandering around outside after Ben showed me the inside of the house and I have to say that it's a larger place than I realized, Jane. I've a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Ask away."

"Here on the first floor we peeked in a big room where everything was covered in dust sheets and there was a solid screen blocking the fireplace. Should we not be going in there?"

"I reckon you'd call that the living room." Jane shook her head. "Don't use that room much these days except over the holidays when I usually have young folks from the university in, ones that can't get home. Put them up on the couple of sofa beds in there plus the two small rooms upstairs and cots or sleeping bags if there's a 'specially big group." She paused and looked around the table. "I don't remember if I've mentioned it before; I hope that's not going to bother anybody. They can be a mite noisy and rambunctious sometimes."

"I don't mind at all," said Rafa. Ben and Qui nodded in agreement.

"It's nice having them in. My great-great-grandparents had the original house built, and my great-grandmother added on another section when she took in her widowed brother and his passel of young'uns, but it's been donkey's years since there's been a crowd of people living here, not since families started scattering everywhere or dying out." She smiled wistfully. "Still a fair bit of my husband's people just north of here, and a few more in Colorado, too, so every now and then I'll get some of them passing through, but I'm about the last of the Bellisers still alive in these parts."

"Sorry to hear that, and I can sympathize. Not much left of my family these days, even back in Ireland," Qui murmured. He took a bite of salad before continuing. "You know, while Ben and I were exploring, I noticed some things around the outside that could use a little work. There are a few loose windows, cracked siding, several boards and posts in the backyard fence need replacing and the carport sides are sagging. I also found a half-dozen downed trees that should be cleared out that could be cut up for firewood."

"Heavens, I'm sure there's always a ton of things that could do with fixing around an old place like this," said Jane with a laugh. "I trust your judgment, Qui. You let me know what you want to work on and we'll sort out supplies."

Qui nodded and the conversation drifted into generalities as they finished their meal.

 

Tuesday evening

After dinner the two men went back to the basement, closing the door behind them. Ben sat at the small table looking at the pictures in his new Harley-Davidson book that Qui had given him for his birthday, occasionally smiling as he stroked a glossy image with a fingertip. He paused to watch as Qui rummaged through their large storage chest next to the wardrobe.

"With the extras we got from Jane when we cleared the basement, it looks like we'll have plenty of gear for both of us to spend the night tomorrow," Qui enthused. "This will be wonderful."

"What do you mean, spend the night?" Ben closed the book and rested a hand on the cover.

"Some of the best places in the Keo are well off the beaten track." Qui straightened and turned to face Ben. "It will take a while to get around to several of the spots I want to show you, so I assumed we would stay out and come back the next morning."

"The woods are dark and dirty, full of animals with sharp teeth and bugs and snakes, and the ground is hard." Ben scowled as he stood up, hands on hips. "And I don't suppose you've noticed how fucking cold it's getting at night."

Qui's face fell. "You don't really want to go, do you?" he asked slowly.

"I said I'd go out visiting with you, and I will. You didn't say anything about sleeping out there, though, and that's not the kind of surprise I like."

"Ah, right." Qui sighed. "Sorry. I obviously made an incorrect assumption." He looked down as he rubbed at a spot below his left ear. "I suppose I could narrow it down to just a couple of the more interesting places to visit." He shrugged. "We can pack a lunch and make it a day trip, if that works for you."

Ben felt a pang of anguish at Qui's obvious disappointment, and remembered guiltily his own reaction to Qui's polite but less than enthusiastic response after they had finished their motorcycle ride. He stepped up and put a hand on Qui's arm. "Hey, I didn't mean to come across so negatively…"

"No, it's not a problem. I have a bad habit of forgetting that most people don't feel the same way I do about the Keo." A wistful half-smile slipped across his face as Qui turned and carefully closed the lid of the chest. "And you've already done so much by joining the forest volunteers. It's not fair for me to be asking you to spend such a large amount of what little free time we have together going back out there."

"Qui." Ben sighed as he moved behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him. "If it means that much to you, then I guess one night wouldn't hurt." He snuggled the side of his head between Qui's shoulder blades.

"Neither of us will enjoy it if you feel like you're only there under duress. That's not how I want this relationship to be for us, so perhaps we should just be forgetting the whole thing."

"Does it make you happy being out in your forest?"

"Yes, it does. The Keo is a huge part of my life."

"And would it make you happy if I'm with you out in your forest?"

"Only if you're really wanting to be there."

"I was being selfish earlier, and I apologize for that. If something makes you that happy, Qui, then it makes me happy. I want to be with you, to touch you, to hear your voice, whether it's here, under a tree or wherever." Ben ran his hands under Qui's t-shirt and rubbed his stomach. He thought a moment before continuing to make sure he wasn't sounding clingy or self-sacrificing. "It's a fair trade if we both get something good out of it, right?"

"Aye, so it is." Qui turned within the embrace, letting Ben's hands slide around his sides to rest on his back. He captured Ben's face in his hands and tilted it up. "Do you know what I really want to do out in the Keo tomorrow?" He stared down intently.

"No, tell me." Ben gazed up into the dark blue eyes, feeling a bit like he was being devoured.

"I want to take you to a very special place tomorrow night, a beautiful place, where there will only be the trees, the stars, you and me," Qui said slowly in a soft, deep voice. "I want to build us a nest, and we are going to crawl inside, and take each other's clothes off." He leaned in. "I want to kiss your mouth, taste you and caress you, then kiss you all over."

Ben felt his cock hardening from the low voluptuous need in his lover's voice.

Qui leaned in closer still, their noses almost touching. "I want to breathe the air you breathe, feel the warmth you feel, and I want your body next to mine, so close there is nothing between us."

Ben tightened his arms around Qui, his hands stroking Qui's back, his breathing growing rough.

"And the thing I want the most," Qui whispered into Ben's ear as his arms slipped down to enfold Ben, "is for you to enter me, to feel all of you inside me, to hear our passion sing to the trees as we make sweet love together." He captured Ben's mouth in a searing kiss.

Fire raced through Ben's body as he melted into Qui's passion. He eagerly returned the kiss even as his knees buckled, not resisting as Qui swung him around and pinned him to the wall. Ben's eyes were closed, all of his senses concentrated on the heat flooding his mouth, pressing against his body and racing through his belly to the cock that strained to escape its denim confines.

Ben's moans were swallowed by the avid mouth that feasted on his. He felt two large hands slip down inside the back of his jeans to grab bare skin. He clasped his own hands behind Qui's neck and wrapped his legs around his lover's middle. Ben writhed as Qui pushed hard, grinding their crotches together.

"Yes, fuck yes!" Ben groaned as he moved frantically. The layers of cloth between them added to the burning friction and within moments he gasped as his orgasm exploded. He sagged limply into Qui's arms, only vaguely aware of his lover's moan as Qui thrust against him thrice more before reaching his own climax.

Eyes still closed as he sucked in air through his mouth, Ben was held in place by inertia and Qui's weight leaning against him. He drifted pleasantly for a long moment until the wet stickiness in his shorts made him stir.

"Jaysus," Qui whispered shakily as he levered himself away from the wall.

"Yeah." Ben led the way as they moved into the bedroom, shedding clothes as they went. Naked, both men flopped onto the bed and Ben leaned into the solid warmth of Qui's body as they recovered.

"I think I must be a bad influence on you," Ben murmured. "That's twice now you've thrown foreplay right out the window."

"That last one took me by surprise," Qui admitted as he lazily rubbed Ben's belly. "Don't worry, we'll be getting lots of opportunities to take it nice and slow."

"Well, if just talking about doing it out in the woods gets you that turned on, stud, I may have to rethink this tree-hugging business." Ben grinned as he turned his head up.

"Thinking about my forest is pretty stimulating," Qui whispered as he nibbled on Ben's ear.

"I'll have to figure out how to bottle 'essence of Keo', then, so I can wear it as cologne or wave it under your nose to get you stirred up."

Qui laughed as he wrapped Ben in a big hug. "You're the only thing I'm needing to get me all hot and bothered," he growled as he proceeded to thoroughly kiss and caress his lover into a puddle of limp goo.

 

Wednesday

Ben grunted as something poked his side; he turned over and burrowed deeper into the warm covers.

"Wake up, slugabed, day's a'wasting."

"Go 'way," Ben muttered as he struggled to keep the blankets from being stripped away. Losing that battle, he blinked in the lights and squinted at the alarm clock.

"Jesus Christ, it's four-thirty in the morning," Ben complained. "This is not a civilized time to be up."

"Lots to do today," said Qui with a grin. "Better shift your lazy arse if you want a shower and breakfast before we leave."

Ben grumped some more before dragging himself out of bed and into the bathroom. Feeling a bit better after a shower and shave, he returned to the bedroom to dress in jeans, two layers of shirts and the used hunting boots. A huge yawn distended his jaw as he wandered back to the main part of their basement where Qui was finishing packing two large rucksacks.

"Isn't that a lot of stuff for just one night?" Ben asked as he tossed a small kitbag of toiletries and an extra pair of underwear into a pack.

"Yes, it's a great deal more than I would normally take, but I want you to be comfortable out there," said Qui absently as he stuffed a sleeping bag into its carrier. "We're also taking extra water and regular food for three meals instead of trail rations."

"That sounds nice. Are we going to be able to heat up the food?"

"Don't worry, I've got that covered so we'll have hot food and hot tea." Qui grinned. "Put a book in, too, boyo, in case I get the urge to read to somebody."

Ben laughed. "You're just trying to trick me into thinking I'm going to like it out in the woods."

"Damn, you've seen through my cunning plan." Qui closed up one pack and turned to the other.

"Qui, why are you taking that?" Ben pointed to the equipment belt in Qui's hand. "We're supposed to be on vacation."

"It's just like carrying that phone; I'm on duty 24 hours a day, 365 days a year." Qui holstered his pistol and put the belt into his pack.

"I can understand about the phone, I guess, but I'm not very comfortable about that gun."

"I took an oath of service. I'll not go looking for trouble, but if it's finding me I can't ignore it." Qui stepped close to Ben and took his hands. "I promise it will stay out of sight unless absolutely necessary."

"Alright." Ben nodded reluctantly. "I guess I can deal with that."

"Good. Unless you're needing anything else here, let's take these up and get some breakfast." Qui pressed a swift kiss to Ben's lips, then grabbed a pack and headed for the stairs.

By six they were on the road, a hearty meal under their belts and a large thermos of sweet, hot tea added to a daypack which held their lunch. Ben had insisted on throwing a toolbox under the seat, just to be on the safe side, before they ventured out into the dark and cold of the early November morning.

Ben huddled down into his coat as the old truck seemed in no hurry to produce heat inside the cab. He nodded off as they rolled down the road, rousing briefly as they pulled into the parking lot in front of the Forest Service district headquarters building.

"Hvrmm?" Ben mumbled.

"I'll just be a minute," said Qui. "I need to pick up some keys and a permit for an open fire."

"Okay." Ben settled back into his nap.

The bumping of the truck along a gravel road jolted Ben awake. He yawned and stretched, then looked around in the bright sunlight.

"Good morning," said Qui cheerfully.

"Morning." Ben glanced around again. "You sure have a lot of trees out here, huh?"

Qui laughed. "An excellent observation." He pointed off to the right. "That whole section over there is new growth that's been coming in after a fire about four years ago." He began chatting about the changes in the types of trees and plants since the fire and the impact on the wildlife.

Ben's attention wandered as the multitudes of trees soon merged into an anonymous blur in his mind. He fidgeted a bit in his boredom until the lure of his lover's voice lulled him into contented bliss. Turning and settling himself against the door, Ben watched Qui as they drove along, fascinated by the light of enthusiasm shining from his ranger's face as he described the sights they were passing.

Time seemed to float by as they traveled over various roads, alternating stretches of pavement with gravel roads. Ben had no idea where they were when Qui eventually pulled off onto a barely perceptible dirt track and inched slowly along until the narrow way ended in a clearing just large enough to allow them to turn the truck around. Qui turned off the engine and let the mid-morning silence surround them.

"How are you doing?" Qui twisted around and laid his arm along the top edge of the seat. "Not too bored, I hope?"

"No, I'm doing good, actually." Ben let a slow smile grow. "I've been watching you and listening to your voice. I could do that all day and never get bored."

Qui blinked. "Did you actually *hear* anything I've been saying?"

"Something about trees, wasn't it?" Ben quirked an eyebrow innocently.

"Jaysus, that was my best two-dollar tour of sector nine." Qui shook his head in mock disgust, then grinned and pulled Ben in for a quick kiss. "And for your sins, my boy, you get to carry lunch." Qui opened his door and slid out of the cab.

Ben followed more slowly, watching as Qui grabbed the two large rucksacks and put them in the front.

"Where am I supposed to carry lunch to?" Ben asked as he swung the daypack around to his back and shrugged into the straps. "And how far away is it?" He shivered a bit in the cold air.

"Just a little spot up that way I found several years ago." Qui waved vaguely to his left. "A nice walk will get you warmed up and in the mood to eat." He closed the door to the truck and headed off into the forest.

Ben fell into step behind his lover. After the first few hundred feet he could not discern any sort of recognizable path, so he simply gave himself over to admiring the view of the lean figure striding confidently before him.

For thirty minutes the two men hiked briskly through deep leaf litter, the ground staying fairly level. The trees thinned eventually and the ground turned rougher; for another twenty minutes they quartered across a rocky slope, then followed a small gully up to a grassy, sunlit clearing. Qui stopped to allow his companion to catch up.

"Wow!" Ben stood with hands on hips and let his breathing slow.

Tall trees surrounded the clearing, which straddled both sides of a deep pool that butted up against a steep cliff. At one end a wide silver brook ran between rocky banks. At the other end, the bright winter sun shimmered on a rushing stream of water that dropped twenty feet into a churning froth, the ripples sparkling as they spread. The minor rumble of the fall was balanced by the light chuckling of the exit flow as it danced across the miniature boulders in its path.

An arm around his waist made Ben turn.

"You like my little hide-away?" inquired Qui.

"It's fricking beautiful!" Ben leaned close and sighed. "That was worth the walk."

Qui laughed, "That was barely enough to stretch my legs." He nuzzled a kiss into Ben's neck. "One of these days I'll have to take you on a real hike where we can enjoy ourselves without having to worry about finding lost children and such."

Ben shook his head at the reminder of the grueling hunt during the summer for the little girl who had wandered off looking for her dog. "Yeah, that was not fun at all," Ben said with a grimace. He glanced at his watch, then grinned as he continued, "I know it's only coming eleven, but our little jaunt was still enough to make me want lunch."

"We'd better be getting you fed, then, hadn't we?" Qui smiled as he turned away.

Ben followed as they headed for a spot set back from the edge of the pool. Qui pulled a thick ground cloth from the bag still on Ben's back and spread it between some trees which offered shelter from the cool breeze. A large flat-faced boulder provided a handy backrest. Ben swung his load off and they sat down side by side with the pack between them.

Qui unpacked substantial sandwiches of savory roast chicken on thick slabs of home-made bread, a packet of hard-boiled eggs and wedges of sharp cheddar cheese. He poured two cups of sweet tea from the thermos, still piping hot.

The glade was quiet as the two men ate, few words passing as they enjoyed their food. Once they had finished their main meal, Qui pulled out a huge chocolate chip cookie for each of them before bagging their trash and setting the daypack aside.

"That was good," said Ben as he snuggled up to his ranger. He basked in the warmth of the winter sun that was concentrated by their sheltering trees and the huge rock against which they leaned.

"Food's always better outdoors, especially when you've put in a little work for it," Qui agreed as he finished his cookie.

"This is a nice quiet spot," Ben remarked. He took a sip of tea before continuing. "You said you found it a while back?"

"Aye, twelve years ago. I was hiking on a busman's holiday when I came across this place." He paused to wrap an arm around his lover and pull him close. "It's incredibly beautiful in spring and fall, and a lovely place to spend time or swim in summer. Downstream about a mile there are some great fishing spots." Qui smiled, eyes a distant blue as he reminisced, "Now that is good eating. Fresh fish cooked in your campfire… you can't get much better than that."

"I didn't see any trails leading this way, so I take it this place is not on the standard tourist map?"

"No. I know there have been at least a few others out here because I've come across their signs," Qui replied. He turned his head to face Ben. "But I've never told anyone else about it or brought anyone else here. Nobody at all."

Ben swallowed as he took in the importance of Qui's words and his earnest gaze. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're very welcome," Qui murmured as he leaned in for a kiss.

They relaxed for another half hour, cuddling and occasionally kissing. Eventually Qui insisted they had more things to see and do, however, and they made their way back to the truck. Their path was carefully retraced on the dirt track until they were safely back out on a gravel road.

"I realized that I initially had far too ambitious a schedule for a one-day outing," said Qui a bit later as he steered the truck onto a new road. "Since we need time to set up camp and fix dinner, we'll only be making one more stop this afternoon, if that's alright with you."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me," said Ben, "since I have absolutely no idea where we are or where we're going." He grinned.

"Maybe we should add map-reading to the long list of skills in which you are deficient, Mr. Kennan," rejoined Qui with a sly smile.

"Hey, I can a read a normal map just fine, Mr. Finn, when there aren't all these damned trees cluttering up the landscape," Ben shot back.

The amiable mock argument continued as they wended their way through the woods. Qui turned onto a paved road and they rolled along uphill for a half hour before pulling into a large graveled clearing.

"This must be a pretty popular spot," Ben said as they began walking up a broad path marked with signs.

"Yes, very much so. This is one of the oldest sections of the forest with some of the tallest trees as well as a nice view," Qui replied.

A few minutes later they crested the top of a large broad hill.

"I see what you mean about the view," Ben remarked.

An ancient landslide had carved away part of the land below the crest, leaving a drop and a flat area where visitors could look out one way over a wide valley that descended toward the edge of the park and the other direction up toward the mountaintops. A safety rope reminded visitors not to get too close to the edge; majestic trees covered what remained of the hill behind where they stood.

"A lot of people come up here for photos," said Qui. "It's very nice, but not really what I wanted to show you."

They moved deeper into the woods and after a seemingly aimless thirty minute walk they encountered several huge trees.

"The scientists think this is one of the oldest, if not *the* oldest tree in the Keo," said Qui as he laid one hand on a forest behemoth.

Ben walked around the circumference, marveling at the size of the tree and craning his neck trying to see how far up it extended. After a complete circuit he returned to Qui's position.

"This thing is gigantic," said Ben with a shake of his head.

"Aye, there's a tremendous amount of life and energy inside." Qui slowly ran his fingertips down the rough bark.

"I guess there's probably a lot of history passed by here."

"Indeed." Qui smiled as he nodded. "I call him Master Treebeard."

"Was that the Ent in Lord of the Rings?" Ben asked. He stared upward at the shaggy moss visible higher up on the trunk.

"Yes, Treebeard was the oldest of three remaining original Ents who lived in the ancient Fangorn Forest. I've always thought of my Treebeard as the shepherd of this flock of trees, sort of like Manus is for his little group."

"If this particular tree is so special, why isn't there some sort of marker or plaque?"

"Not a good idea," said Qui with a shake of his head. "Unfortunately, a lot of people like to have souvenirs of their visit. Several of the trees back along the edge are missing pieces of bark on their bottom six feet and we have to keep an eye out for more serious damage."

"Damn, I didn't realize you had those kinds of problems," Ben commiserated. "I guess as long as there are people involved, you're going to have the same kinds of problems whether it's out here or in the city."

"Too true. A large part of my job is trying to prevent problems or stopping people who're creating the problems – after something happens it's up to the special agents to investigate. The growing troubles with drug production are what tend to get the headlines, but we get a fair bit of vandalism, theft, drunkenness, an occasional robbery or poaching and illegal logging. Thank the saints that at least we don't normally have very much of the really serious stuff like rapes or murders." Qui knocked on the gigantic trunk.

"That's good." Ben felt suddenly uncomfortable at the reminder of the potential danger in his lover's work. "Did you say we still have another place to stop?"

"Just to where we'll be staying tonight." Qui cast a critical eye up at the sun. "There's only a few hours of daylight left, so we ought to be moving along." He gave a final pat to Master Treebeard and led the way quickly down the hill.

Back in the truck they headed out again, pushing the speed limit on an asphalt road for forty minutes before moving to a gravel byway. After only ten minutes Qui turned off on a side track. They stopped at a pipe gate; the trees were thick here and prevented anyone from driving around.

Qui pulled out a small key ring and handed it to Ben.

"Number 72 will open the lock if you could get that for me."

"Of course." Ben slid out, unlocked the heavy padlock and pulled the gate open. After Qui drove past, he closed and locked the gate and returned to the cab.

"You may as well hang on to the keys," said Qui, "there's one more gate a bit further on."

"Okay." Ben looked around. "Is there something special about this place?"

"This area is restricted access because there have been a lot of artifacts from a couple of different tribes found here. There aren't any that I know of around the particular spot we're going to, but I still had to register our location and check out a set of keys."

"Don't you get any special privileges because you work for the Forest Service?" asked Ben.

"On duty, of course, I have a set of master keys and can go anywhere, and they wouldn't mind even if I was off duty since they know I keep an eye open for problems. If I'm on personal time, though, I prefer to keep things legal," Qui replied. "Same thing with the open fire permit." He shrugged. "It avoids improper perceptions and I feel better about doing it that way."

"I see."

Another ten minutes brought them to a fork in the road; each leg had its own gate. Qui pointed them down the left track, Ben took care of the lock, and another few minutes found them in a gravel parking area marked with a metal sign.

"From here we walk again," said Qui. "Let's get the rucks and head out."

They secured the truck, shouldered their heavy packs and started down a wide trail. After a few minutes the trail split and Qui led them uphill on a rapidly narrowing path. By the time they had trekked steadily for forty-five minutes, almost all uphill, Ben was very glad of all the extra conditioning work he had been doing the past several months.

"Here we are," Qui announced as they emerged from the trees.

Ben sucked in a deep breath, a bit irritated that his lover seemed to have hardly broken a sweat. He took his pack off and looked around.

An open area ringed by trees stretched ten meters and dropped off. To his left Ben saw two large logs lying lengthwise near a circle of stones about a meter across. He walked forward and found he was looking down a steep bluff that descended fifteen meters into Lake Sherall. The lake was long and relatively narrow; to his left and right Ben saw an irregular shoreline with several similar bluffs and small inlets. Across the lake, though, the perimeter was much gentler with many beaches and very shallow rolling hills. The sun was starting to ride low in the west, sending long streamers of light across the dark water with an occasional sparkle off small waves.

"Another nice view, don't you think?"

"You're three for three today." Ben smiled as he turned to receive a quick hug and kiss, his minor fit of pique already forgotten.

"There's barely an hour of light left, if that, so we'd best be getting camp set up," said Qui as they broke the kiss. "We can stop and watch the sunset while dinner is cooking if we get moving."

"You're on," Ben said. He turned away to retrieve his pack.

Qui proved quite efficient at putting together their temporary home. He pointed Ben to a flat spot inside the treeline and had him lay down a ground cloth and air mats before setting out a flannel sheet inside two sleeping bags. Ben then zipped them together inside two covers which snapped together, while Qui took an axe and gathered kindling, branches and small split logs from some nearby downed trees as well as a couple of green branches for later. Once Qui had a fire going in the stone fire pit, he returned to show Ben how to tidy the sleeping area and pitch a low waterproof cover over the whole affair. He finished the shelter by tying the tarp off to surrounding trees and angling the edges away before tightly pegging them down.

"See, you don't want the cover too high because that just lets in too much cold air," Qui said as he tightened the side ropes. "This angle will let moisture roll away from you while giving us enough room to keep the rest of our gear under cover. I'll leave this flap up until after we go to bed."

"So how much of this would you normally take with you?" asked Ben as he surveyed the cozy setup.

"Not much, but it depends on what time of year and what kind of patrol I'm on," Qui replied. "For foot or horse patrols I'll take a long waterproof poncho and an insulated liner, or if it's winter I might add a down sleeping bag. To keep weight down I'll use protein bars, freeze-dried food or nature's offerings; for water I'll have a belt canteen and a sterilizer for whatever water I can find. Belt knife, small axe, flashlight, soap, a steel for lighting fires, extra socks and such, a few other odds and ends, and tea bags, of course."

"Jesus, remind me not to volunteer for any trips with you." Ben shook his head. "That's way too much roughing it for me."

Qui laughed. "I like traveling light and staying close to nature. The trick for sleeping warm and comfortable is holing up in the right place, not hauling a hundred pounds of luxuries on your back."

"Yeah, right, you can keep it. I like my creature comforts. That was one of the worst parts of those months I spent out drifting around when I couldn't afford to rent a room very often, not having the storage space on Myrna to carry nearly everything I would have liked to have had." Ben looked up hopefully. "Speaking of comforts, you did say we've got real food tonight?"

"We do indeed, courtesy of the lovely Mrs. Brandon. Come on, we'll stoke the fire and then get things to cooking."

Qui placed a few more large branches and small split logs on the fire before pulling out some insulated containers and a roll of heavy foil from a pack. One held two large plastic bags; in the first was a mix of cubed steak, potatoes, onions, carrots, peas and garlic, while the other had cream of mushroom soup in it. He mixed contents from both, creating generous servings in two double-foil wrappers, and put them into the coals of the fire.

"There now, that will take about forty minutes to cook, so we'll wait a bit to start on the rest," said Qui as he stood up. "Do you want tea or water with dinner?"

"Water's fine," Ben replied.

"Good. I've got fixings for cocoa later and we can have tea in the morning." Qui took Ben's hand and led him toward the edge of the bluff. "We've got a bit of time to relax and catch the sunset."

Ben turned up his collar against the breeze and leaned back into the warmth of his lover, wrapped in the long arms which held him close. They stood quietly for several minutes as the distant orb slipped lower and lower in the sky. Red and orange streamers of reflected light painted the western sky, trailing off overhead into the darkening clear blue. A final race to extinction sent the fiery circle over the edge of the distant horizon.

A long sigh sounded above Ben's head. He gently caressed the hands clasped over his stomach.

"Sunrises and sunsets…" murmured Qui, "always such special times of the day."

"Any time I'm with you is a special time," Ben replied. He raised one of his mate's hands and kissed the palm.

"Aye, that too," whispered Qui into Ben's left ear. He nuzzled the side of Ben's neck before breaking their embrace. "We've still got the rest of dinner to fix, so we'd best get to it."

The faint light of dusk was quickly disappearing as they walked back to their fire. Qui took a moment to turn the foil wrappers with a pair of tongs, then switched on a portable battery lantern.

"We'll make bannock to go with the stew, then afterwards we can have dessert," said Qui as he pulled two plastic zip bags from another insulated container.

"What's bannock?"

"It's a soft bread. Jane pre-mixed the dry ingredients in one bag and the water and oil in another, so all we have to do is mix in the wet and knead the bag to get a soft dough," said Qui, suiting actions to words. "Then you wrap a handful around a stick and cook the whole thing over the coals; it's sort of like roasting marshmallows but will take about ten minutes."

While Qui kneaded, Ben laid out a ground cloth between the fire and the large logs so they would have a backrest. He put spoons, knives, wet wipes, packets of honey and bottles of water together in a plastic trash bag and laid it on the cloth.

The two men sat companionably near the fire, toasting their bannock, occasionally rotating the green branches holding the chunks of dough. Once the bread and stew were ready, they retreated to the logs to eat.

"This is great stuff!" Ben's tongue caught a stray drop of honey at the corner of his mouth that had escaped the warm bannock.

"Aye, fresh hot food goes down good on a cold night," Qui agreed as he dipped his spoon into the thick stew.

Enthusiastic munching kept them occupied for the next ten minutes; they slowed down a bit for dessert, savoring the rich tapioca pudding they ate directly from plastic zip bags.

Sighs of contentment drifted in the air.

"Thanks, that was really good," said Ben as he leaned back, pleasantly full.

"We'll need to be thanking Jane for most of it," Qui said with a grin, "and a healthy appetite from all the walking today doesn't hurt." He gathered their trash into a bag and set the utensils aside for cleaning.

Ben sat quietly for a moment before sliding closer to his mate. "Qui, I realize that you went to a lot of trouble to make this a good trip for me. I just want you to know I appreciate it and I have enjoyed myself."

"It was worth a bit of fuss, and I'm very glad you're here." Qui wrapped an arm around Ben and pulled him close. "Besides, the best is yet to come." He pulled a paperback from a pocket of his jacket.

"Are you really going to read for me?" asked Ben with a delighted laugh.

"Aye, if you wish."

"That would be incredibly wizard!" Ben turned and hugged his lover.

"Settle yourself, then, and let's be getting started."

Ben happily snuggled under Qui's wing, a grin of anticipation lighting his face.

"Right, got some Irish short stories for you tonight." Qui opened the dog-eared book, cleared his throat, and began.

The lilting tones started with The Reaping Race by Liam O'Flaherty. Each of the three reapers in the contest had their own voice; the huge Johnny Bodkin furiously making his way down the field, the slim, agile Pat Considine pushing hard after Bodkin, and the methodical Michael Gill in steady pursuit of both. The battle raged through a long hot day to its inevitable conclusion, quiet satisfaction in Gill's eventual triumph.

Qui paused for a drink of water, then moved on to The First Confession by Frank O'Connor.

Ben thrilled in the warm voice as he vicariously lived through the troubles of seven-year-old Jackie, his mortification when his porter-drinking and snuff-taking gran moved in and his ongoing battles with his older sister Nora. He commiserated with Jackie's anxiety as his first confession loomed ever closer, his trials in the confessional and his relief when the priest proved to be a very understanding and entertaining fellow. His grin turned to a laugh at Nora's reaction after Jackie emerged from the church.

"And he only gave you three Hail Marys?"

"That's all."

She slowly got down from the railing with a baffled air. Clearly, this was beyond her. As we mounted the steps back to the main road, she looked at me suspiciously.

"What are you sucking?" she asked.

"Bullseyes."

"Was it the priest gave them to you?

" 'Twas."

"Lord God," she wailed bitterly, "some people have all the luck! 'Tis no advantage to anybody trying to be good. I might just as well be a sinner like you."

"That was fricking pisser," Ben sighed as the book was stowed back in its hiding place.

"Glad you approve." Qui turned his face down and delivered a light kiss. "Would you be wanting some cocoa?"

"I would be very happy to be spoiled some more," replied Ben.

"Enjoy it while you can, boyo." Qui smiled and quirked one eyebrow as he got up. He went to the rucksack, pulling out a small grill, an old pot and yet another plastic zip bag. The grill had legs which folded down, enabling it to be set over the coals. Qui poured milk into the pot from a thermos; while they waited for it to warm they tidied up the remains of their dinner and added a few more branches to the fire. Once the milk was hot Qui added cocoa and sugar, mixing them well, then poured the final product into two large mugs.

"Here you go." Qui sat down with his own chocolate and turned off the lantern.

Stars twinkled overhead in the clear air, although they were slowly being obscured by clouds creeping across the sky; the fire danced and crackled in the darkness. The lovers cuddled and sipped their drinks as the minutes passed.

Mugs were set aside as lips began roaming, soft kisses and nips warming cold lips and ears.

"We've had our stars," Qui whispered, "and our nest is waiting in the trees."

A shiver ran through Ben and it wasn't all from the steadily dropping temperature.

"That sounds like a great idea," Ben whispered back.

"Good." Qui gave one last lick to Ben's ear, then stood up. "Let's clean up and go to bed."

It was the work of only a few minutes to wash the pot, mugs and their few utensils and bank the fire. Trash and food went into one of the rucksacks which was secured in a tree, while the other went into their shelter. After a short relief stop, they unlaced their boots to stash them by the pack inside their shelter, then quickly stripped off jeans and outer shirts and rolled them around their jackets to serve as pillows.

Ben slid down into the soft flannel inside the linked sleeping bags, his teeth chattering. He blinked as the lantern went out; he felt his lover join him and a moment later the darkness was complete as the outer flap was pulled down and snapped closed. He checked to make sure he had remembered to put his flashlight next to his makeshift pillow.

"Jaysus, 'tis a bit nippy tonight," said Qui as he settled in and reached to hold Ben.

"That is not the word I would have used," groused Ben. A moment later he yelped and jerked back from the icy object thrust inside his t-shirt. "Shit, that was cold. What the hell is that?"

"Lube." Qui chuckled. "Nothing is going in anywhere without that tube getting warm."

"Oh." A pause. "You could have warned me, dammit."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I gave in to a rather juvenile temptation."

There was a rustling in the blackness and Ben found himself wrapped in a pair of cool arms and pulled close.

"Let me make it up to you," whispered Qui.

Ben's reply was smothered by the lips that descended upon his, and his irritation melted in the heat of his lover's passion. Long, deep kisses alternating with soft words and a wet tongue dipping into his ear fired his blood while the body pressing close and hands roaming across his chest and sides quickly warmed him outside. For many minutes Ben was content to let Qui have his way, relishing the slow, attentive touches and gradual disrobing, the nuzzling mouth that worked its way down his neck and laved his nipples, the strong fingers that massaged his back and flanks as his cock grew increasingly interested in the proceedings.

There was an awkward moment as they attempted to remove their final garments in the close quarters of the double sleeping bag, elbows and knees banging as snug boxer-briefs were pulled down over heavy organs and off.

"Ow," Ben complained as he rubbed his funny bone.

"I guess long arms and legs aren't always an advantage," Qui said ruefully. He barked a small laugh. "I can think of one thing they're good for, though."

"What's tha- " Ben's words trailed off in a moan as he was engulfed by those long arms and legs, the full body contact sending sparks shooting through him. Qui held him tight, pushing him down hard, trying to climb inside his skin, tongue thrusting into Ben's mouth and sucking his breath into hungry lungs.

Blood racing through his veins pounded in Ben's ears and filled his cock that rubbed so enticingly against Qui's as they moved, sweat easing the friction between them. Hot and hard, he began giving as good as he was getting, challenging his lover and pressing back. They squirmed and wrestled as Qui gradually yielded to his lover's need.

"God, want you so much," Ben panted as he lay atop the long body, their combined breathing loud in the darkness. He felt the heart thumping beneath him as they rested chest to chest and belly to belly.

"Need you," said Qui hoarsely, "want you in me." He twitched his hips, his hands grabbing Ben's arse and grinding their crotches together.

"Oh, yeah," Ben moaned as his cock urgently demanded action, threatening to explode if its demands were not met. He carefully eased himself off and away to let the pressure subside to a manageable level. "Not much room in here, so we'd better do this on your side, love."

"Right." Rustling and stirring in the dark. "Here, you'll be wanting this."

Ben's fingers closed around a plastic tube; he held it in one hand as he shifted forward to spoon behind Qui. The renewed contact sent tingles throughout him and a quiver passed from his head to his feet. He took a sharp breath before pressing close and laying an arm over his mate, slowly rubbing his flat belly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ben whispered.

"Jaysus, yes, I wouldn't have asked for this if I didn't want it." Qui grabbed Ben's hand and moved it down, curling Ben's fingers around the base of his hard shaft. "This is how much I want you… need you."

A gasp erupted from Ben as Qui pushed his hips back while using one hand to reach and grip Ben's hip, pulling him close. He instinctively pushed forward, letting his cock slide along Qui's sweat-slick crack and nudge his opening. Ben almost forgot himself, at the last moment pulling back instead of plunging in. He shifted away with a small groan.

"Where's that damned lube?" Ben groped around under his side, finally finding the tube he had dropped in his excitement and flipping open the cap. He squeezed a dollop onto his fingers and gently worked one finger around the edge and nudging cautiously inward, wary of causing pain with the intimate intrusion.

"Feels nice… take it deeper," Qui begged.

The amorous encouragement soothed Ben's fear. He added more lube and used two fingers to massage and spread the muscular ring that seemed to welcome him in.

"I'm ready… want you," Qui moaned. He twitched his hips.

The desire in Qui's voice spurred Ben on. He quickly spread gel along his length, then positioned the head of his cock against Qui's opening once more.

"Going in," Ben murmured huskily. He suited actions to words, carefully pushing inward, pausing after the first few inches. "You alright?"

"Good… want more." Qui's upper hand again tried to pull Ben closer.

Slowly but steadily, Ben shoved his cock forward, the hot tight heat feeding the fire churning in his gut. With a final grunt he was fully sheathed, flesh against flesh.

"Oh, God… so fucking good," Qui moaned. "Didn't know it could be this great with the real thing."

"It's never felt like this with anyone else," Ben responded, awe and passion deepening his voice. "This is making love the way it should be!"

After a long moment to savor the sweet feeling, Ben gradually pulled back until only the head of his cock was still encased. He set a leisurely pace as he began moving back and forth, determined to extend the experience. Twisting his hips, he sought to bring gratification to his partner, changing his angle of penetration until he heard a heartfelt moan which told him he had found the right spot.

"More," gasped Qui, head thrown back.

Ben obliged, working more swiftly, gripping lean hips as he concentrated on hitting his lover's prostate, kissing and nipping the long neck. He fed off his mate's passion, heart pounding. He nuzzled the broad shoulders in front of him, smooth strokes of his tongue licking in the salty sweat.

They danced in sensuous rhythm, Qui pushing back to meet Ben's strokes, faster and faster as their aching need grew ever greater. Ben was amazed at the exquisite sensations pouring through him, but had little time for wonder as the pressure in his balls rapidly escalated.

Their moans echoed out to the trees as their breathless ardor blazed. Ben reached his upper arm over Qui's side to grab his cock, fisting the engorged rod, vaguely aware of an odd sensation under his fingers instead of silky skin.

Short, rapid thrusts now, hips jerking, groans of ravenous need… last frenzied rush… then the flash of brilliant white light exploding into rapture.

It was a very long minute before they stirred.

"Sweet holy saints," Qui whispered, "that was fantastic."

"Mmhhmmm," agreed Ben.

They lay together for a few more blissful moments. Ben slipped onto his back as Qui gave them a quick wipe with a small towel, then cuddled happily as they both moved back to their sides.

Long sighs of satiation filled the velvet blackness as the lovers drifted off to sleep, spooned together as one.

 

Thursday Morning

"Mmmm… warm," Ben murmured. He snuggled closer to the source of that delicious warmth, his face barely poked out into the chill that hovered above the edge of the sleeping bag.

Ben opened his eyes as arms wrapped around his waist and a weight rolled on top of him, a vague shape scarcely visible in the faint gray light.

"Morning," said Qui as he rested his forehead against Ben's. "Your nose is cold."

"No shit." Ben twitched his hips. "There are other parts that aren't."

A rumbling laugh reverberated against Ben's chest. "Ah, the insatiability of youth."

A stray thought intruded in Ben's mind. "Hey, what was that wrapped around your cock last night?"

"A happy sock."

"A what?"

"It's a very soft sock you put on to keep from getting your sleeping bag dirty." Qui dropped a brief kiss on Ben's lips. "It can get lonely out on patrol."

"You're not alone now," said Ben, putting a leer in his voice as he reached between them to rub their organs together.

"An astute observation." Qui swooped down to plunder Ben's mouth, his tongue delving deep in the wet cavern.

Ben squirmed, his hips bucking as their hands worked each other's hot cocks, moaning as his lover sucked his breath away.

"Fuck… oh yeah," Ben groaned.

Several rapid pumps, fists squeezing fast and hard, then shouts of release as both men orgasmed in near unison.

Panting, they lay on their sides, embracing, softly kissing and cuddling for a timeless span.

"Guess we'll have to clean the sleeping bags this time," Ben said with a small laugh.

"It's worth it. Love you," Qui murmured.

"Love you, too," Ben whispered in his mate's ear.

"However, wonderful as it is to lie here, I'm going to have to get up pretty soon to take a piss."

"I suppose that would be a good idea," Ben replied lazily.

They kissed some more, nuzzling and caressing.

Qui finally leaned on one elbow, "I really do need to get up. Besides, we should have breakfast and pack."

"It's cold out there," Ben grumbled.

"Then the sooner we start the sooner we can get warm again." Qui tweaked Ben's nose, then reached up to open the flap of their temporary home.

Ben squinted in the sudden light, then opened his eyes wide at Qui's shout of delight. He sat up and stared out, clutching his half of the sleeping bag about him.

Fluffy bits of cloud slowly drifted down to join the thin white sheet on the ground. Descending ever so gradually, each huge snowflake floated on the slight breeze, occasionally swirling in a little dance before joining its cousins.

"Look, 'tis snowing!" said Qui as he grinned and poked Ben.

"I can see that." Ben peered out and wrinkled his nose, pulling the sleeping bag even tighter.

Qui laughed at Ben's glum expression and quickly pulled his clothes together and dressed, then grinned again before he headed out.

Snow continued to float down while Ben sat for a few more minutes. "Damn," he muttered, his body letting him know that his own call of nature wasn't going to wait much longer. Grudgingly he gathered his clothes and dressed. He shivered as he ventured out into the trees to relieve himself.

When Ben wandered back, he was glad to see the fire that crackled happily in the stone pit.

"What can I do to help?" asked Ben. He warmed his hands near the flames.

"Breakfast should be ready in about twenty minutes, so if you could get the sleeping bags and such packed away that would be good. If you like, you can leave the cover up until after we eat."

"Okay, I'll get on that."

After retrieving their other pack from its tree, Ben worked on shaking out and stuffing things. He and Qui sat under the overhead cover and enjoyed a breakfast of oatmeal, scrambled eggs with ham and hot tea while they watched the snow continuing to lazily fall. Afterward, they made quick work of their final cleanup and packing; within an hour they had hiked down the hill and were back in the old truck and heading home.

 

Thursday Evening

Their last free afternoon seemed to pass all too quickly. After lunch they cleaned their gear and themselves. Qui retrieved his cross-country skis from the barn and started working on getting them ready for use while Ben caught up on email and called his sister. They took care of chores like laundry, then had a pleasant dinner with Jane and Rafa, taking particular care to express their appreciation for all the food that Jane had prepared for their little trip.

That evening found them in their basement, cuddled on the sofa while a fire cast its warm light. For an hour Qui practiced the latest story he had promised to UPA while Ben drowsed against his side, lulled by the magic voice. Eventually Qui set the book aside and gathered Ben close, an arm wrapped around him.

"These last few days have been wonderful." Ben sighed heavily. "I wish I didn't have to go back to work tomorrow."

"Sugar is sweet and fun to eat, but a steady diet of it will rot your teeth," Qui intoned pedantically.

Ben sat up, poised with an indignant remark until he saw the grin on his lover's face; with a grimace he snorted and settled back into Qui's embrace.

"You know, with both of us starting back to work, we should talk about how we want to be going about living together," said Qui contemplatively as he absently caressed Ben's arm.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example, there are basic things like what happens when one of us has to get up earlier or comes in late, splitting chores like cleaning the bathroom, and working out."

"Oh, right." Ben sat up a bit straighter. "Until we see how our schedules and activities really fit, let's just share things and help each other, like cleaning up after ourselves, and not expecting the other to get up for early or late coming or going… I would like to work out together if we have the same time off."

"Would you be wanting to continue learning Tai Chi? Not just as something to do together, but learning as sifu and sidai?"

"Yes, definitely."

"You do understand that those are still formal sessions," Qui assumed a stern expression, "and that I'm not going to cut you any slack or allow any bullshit just because we're sleeping in the same bed."

"Sir, yes, sir." Ben snapped off a jaunty salute with one hand, a cocky grin on his lips.

"Smartass," Qui muttered as he shook his head. "I can see I'll have to be making you work a lot harder."

Ben just grinned wider.

"We've talked a bit about how we've both got other interests and obligations," said Qui as he twisted sideways to face his mate. "Is it going to be bothering you if I'm sometimes not home much?"

Ben looked into Qui's eyes, all levity gone from his bearing, then said quietly, "I'm not going to pretend that I'll like it, but I hope I can respect the other things you want to do with your life, and that we can find more things we can do together." He quirked a half-smile. "I also hope that you will smack me if I'm being a jerk about anything in our relationship."

Qui smiled, nodded. His expression turned serious again, however, as he shifted back and let his head rest against the top edge of the couch, watching the fire through half-lidded eyes.

"And what about your journal?" Qui asked softly. "Are you going to keep working on that?"

The room was silent save for the hiss of the fire and the thump of a falling log.

A hard swallow, a sigh, then finally a solemn reply. "I need to do that." Ben sat up, his back straight and chin up. "I've still got a very long way to go to come to terms with my feelings about my father."

Qui tilted forward and pulled Ben around into a hug. "You don't have to do it alone," he murmured into Ben's ear.

"Thanks," Ben whispered into Qui's chest as he held tight to his lover.

They continued the embrace for a long moment.

"Right, then, time for bed, I'm thinking," said Qui gently. He let go and leaned back. "I'll get the fire if you want to use the bathroom first."

After completing his ablutions, Ben lay in bed, hands behind his head and a sheet pulled to just above his hips. A slow smile spread across his face as a tall, lean figure paused in the doorway.

"Hey, come on over here." Ben patted the spot beside him.

"Just enjoying the view." Qui shook his head a bit, quirked an eyebrow. "It still seems strange that we're together. Strange but wonderful."

"Let me remind you how wonderful it is." Ben let his tongue slowly circle his lips.

Ben watched avidly as his lover sauntered across the room, blue eyes darkening with lust and heavy organ swinging slightly. His nostrils flared as Qui paused by the edge of the bed and deliberately reached down to strip the revealing fabric from Ben's body.

The mattress dipped as Qui moved on all fours next to his mate. Ben waited silently, lips parted, anticipating a kiss. He gasped when instead Qui moved over his body, still on all fours, knees just outside Ben's hips, and let the tip of his phallus graze the length of Ben's. His hips bucked, seeking more contact, but Qui shifted forward to rest his cock on Ben's belly as he dipped his head to kiss Ben's forehead.

For several minutes Qui waltzed carefully, lightly feathering kisses across Ben's face, neck, chest, belly and back again. He stayed just out of reach of Ben's wandering hands, allowing the occasional tantalizing touch, kissing and nipping as they moved about on the bed.

Ben's frustration grew in direct proportion to the increasing ache in his hard cock. He kept reaching and finding mostly air in his grasp, the delicate assault sending his pulse racing and lungs pumping.

"Hold still, damn you," Ben grunted as Qui slid almost to the edge of the mattress.

A sudden swoop drew a whoof from Ben as Qui pinned him down and kissed him deeply. Ben yelped as Qui nipped his ear sharply, then sat on his belly, holding Ben's upper arms in place.

"Let's change the pace of this dance, boy." Qui wiggled his rear and leered down with a fiendish grin. "If you really want me, take me hard and deep!"

"I'll fuck your miserable ass into next week," growled Ben as he surged up and threw Qui off.

They wrestled briefly, rolling around, grappling and sliding against each other, until Ben finally pushed his mate down flat with a triumphant yell.

"Got you," Ben panted. He covered Qui's laugh with a savage kiss, plunging deep as he lay full length atop the long body, grinding his hips as their sweaty flesh grew hot with friction. Finally, Ben pulled his head up to suck in a deep breath.

"So what are you going to do about it now you've captured me, boyo?" Qui still had a grin as he twitched his hips.

"I'm going to have my wicked way with you," Ben said firmly. He sat up and knelt beside Qui. "Now turn over."

Ben grabbed a bottle of lube while Qui rolled over. He noticed Qui slyly edging away, so he gave him a rough smack on the rear.

"Stay put!"

Qui gave a little laugh and meekly settled himself on his stomach. "Yes, Mr. Kennan, sir."

"Hmmmph." Ben snorted, pleased with himself, and decided it was time to make the damned bastard be the one waiting. He ran his fingers up and down the long back, lingering at the point just above the hips. He cupped each buttock, hands sensuously fondling the smooth curves, moving across flanks and thighs, then returning to the warm flesh, letting one finger trail just inside the crack.

A half-smile flitted across Ben's lips at the impatient quiver that erupted as he tickled the inner edge of the tight opening.

"You want something?" Ben whispered into Qui's ear as he repeated the intimate motion.

"Want something a lot bigger than a finger in my arse," Qui grumbled.

"Impatient, are we?" Ben murmured sweetly as he nudged a little deeper.

"Jaysus, would you get on with it?" Qui wiggled.

Ben's own body was demanding the same thing, so he slathered a large dollop of lube on his fingers and began working it in, drawing an appreciative sigh from his victim.

"On your back." Ben gave a slight push with one hand as he applied a generous layer of gel to his cock with the other. "I want to see you this time."

Qui's eager compliance drew a smile from Ben as he moved between the spread thighs. He rested the long legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, positioning his organ.

"Going in," said Ben, "just relax for me."

"Want you…" A smoldering look and wanton wriggle expressed Qui's readiness.

Ben pushed in, careful of the initial breaching, pausing after the first few inches. He waited as his lover took a few deep breaths, then nodded to encourage further progress. Ben went slowly, enjoying the penetration as his cock was slowly buried in the slick heat, until flesh snugged against flesh.

"Damn, that is so fucking good." Ben rested, leaning forward, eyes closed.

"Ahhh… you've got that right." Qui tilted his head back, exposing his neck, breathing in through his nose.

A long blissful moment stretched out, until fingers tickling his ribs reminded Ben that he had promised his teasing mate a good pounding. He looked down into laughing blue eyes, then with a snorted breath, suddenly pulled out almost completely. Pausing only a single beat, he immediately began thrusting in and out, almost but not quite fully penetrating.

"Sweet Mary!" Qui groaned and rocked his hips, trying to increase the contact. "Deeper, dammit!"

"You want it harder?" Ben asked, stopping once again with just the tip of his erection inside. He shook his head to flip sweat off, breathing heavily.

"Yes, you bloody bastard, move your sorry arse!"

Ben adjusted his grip on Qui's hips, then set to work with a grunt as he plunged in. The fire racing through his veins and the fierce passion on the face below him pushed him to wild abandon.

"Aaaghg… yes! Do it!"

Qui's moans electrified Ben, adding to the lightning shooting from head to toe. Blood pounded in his ears and the sweet sweat musk of their lust filled his nose. His eyes were riveted on the groaning, thrashing body impaled on his cock as he raked Qui's prostate with every pass.

Faster and faster, flesh slapping flesh.

Moans and mindless pleas for more, ever more.

Ben's hips pistoned in rapid jerks as he felt his balls tightening… with a final shout he slammed home and soared into ecstasy.

It was several moments before Ben slowly came back to reality. He found himself lying on his side facing his lover, their legs tangled and both breathing hard. Impulsively he moved forward to steal a kiss before sliding back to nestle against his hot sweaty ranger.

"Whooaaahh," Qui gasped as he sucked in a few deep breaths. He winced as he twisted his hips to get more comfortable.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ben asked anxiously as he remembered how hard he had fucked his mate. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Qui said soothingly. "Probably be sore in the morning, but I asked for it hard, and I'm happy you were willing to be so accommodating." He pulled Ben close. "I'm not the one as has to go to work, so it's not a problem."

"I didn't really mean to get that carried away, though," said Ben still concerned. "I guess I was kind of pissed off."

"I owe you an apology, love," said Qui, "I shouldn't have teased you so much. I was in a bit of a fey mood tonight and needed setting to rights."

"I was a little surprised," Ben admitted. "Seems like there's still a lot I have to learn about you."

"There's a lot both of us will be needing to learn about each other, about ourselves and about this new thing called 'us'," Qui murmured. "What we have together 'tis a wondrous thing, but pretty scary in some ways, too."

"I know what you mean." Ben turned his head and softly kissed Qui's shoulder. "But I look forward to the education."

"Aye, so do I," said Qui, "now, though, it's time for my boy to be getting some sleep. Love you." Qui reached over and turned off the bedside lamp.

"Love you," Ben whispered back in the darkness as he snuggled close to Qui and drifted off to pleasant dreams of their future life.

finis


End file.
